Clearness
Clearness is a method of building understanding and mutual support between individuals within a community. History The term “clearness” was coined by the Religious Society of Friends (Quakers) during the 1660s. The Quakers used clearness committees to help members of the congregation make major life decisions, such as marriage, joining a church, or choosing a career. The focus person invites people they trust to meet together and ask them honest questions that allow them to examine their options and make hard decisions. In the 1970s, the Movement for a New Society published a book describing two different styles of clearness: the traditional Quaker clearness committee (which they call “What-Do-I-Do-Now?” Clearness Meetings), and a modified clearness format that their organization used to accept new members. In 1994, Acorn Community was formed and used the Movement for a New Society’s modified clearness process to accept new members into their community, as well as to maintain relationships between existing members. The process involves a series of individual dialogs between the focus person and each member. As the community grew, this required lengthier meetings and members with higher tolerance of public airing of grievances. After about ten years, Acorn moved to a two-step clearness process: individual clearness, where the focus person talks to each individual member one-on-one on their own time; and group clearness, where the community gathers together to discuss and affirm the focus person. Process Individual Process There is no wrong way to have an individual clearness. Be clear on what the focus person wants (e.g., to join the community, to maintain membership on good terms with other members, to leave the community on good terms, to get particular needs met with community resources), and what this means to them. Use this opportunity to share any feelings relevant to your relationship with each other. Possible Questions "How do you feel about living with me?" "What do you value about our community?" "Have we had any interactions that have made you uncomfortable?" Group Process Opening Process: check-ins, excitement sharing, agenda review, role assignment... Statement by Focus Person: The focus person can share their general thoughts and feelings about the process, the community, and their intentions. For a prospective member, this could include how they could imagine contributing and meeting their needs in the community. For an established communard, this could include how they have been participating in the community, their challenges and excitements. Dialogue between Individuals (or a summary if the group has individual clearnesses): Individuals share their excitements and concerns about living with each other, then have a chance to discuss or clarify issues brought up during this process. General Discussion: Group discussion of concerns, problem-solving, questions and answers, affirming the focus person. Closing Process: Evaluation of the meeting, sharing appreciation, enjoyable closing activity... Uses of the Clearness strengths/weaknesses when to use it: accepting new members, maintaining relationships between old members through regular clearness, conflict resolution, members leaving (temporarily or permanently), members asking for special exemptions... Best Practices Advice on how to avoid letting clearnesses turn into a shit show Come into the clearness with an open mind. Express concerns clearly and directly. Utilize non-violent communication techniques. Look for common ground. If you have trouble expressing yourself verbally, try writing or other techniques. Reserve more time than you think that you will need, so that you don't feel rushed. If you feel intimidated voicing your concerns to a certain individual, ask for a friend or advocate to accompany you or to mediate between you. ...? Related Pages on this Wiki * Communication and Conflict Resolution * Transparency Tools * Culture * Member Acculturation * Creating Community Glue and Building Trust * Mental Health and Neurodiversity Existing Resources * Acorn's Clearness Process * Acorn meeting notes on Clearness improvement * The Wikipedia article on Clearness Committees, the Quaker predecessor to the clearness process used in FEC communities * A blog article by Paxus about Acorn clearnesses